


Dia Gropes the World

by Cheese56



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chikan, Exhibitionism, F/F, Groping, Massage, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/pseuds/Cheese56
Summary: After getting a taste of Mari's groping habit for herself, Dia indulges in her new hobby with the other members of Aqours.





	1. Kanan

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534001

It had only been a week since she had groped Mari to orgasm in public and Dia already found herself in another almost identical situation. She was behind Kanan who was stuck against the door of their train, on the way to some place that Dia had already forgotten the name of. Not that she cared either way. She was too busy surveying Kanan's outfit, a sleeveless purple hoodie that mostly hid the shape of her breasts with a dark green undershirt beneath that concealed her sideboob, followed by a dark blue pair of jeans that nicely hugged the lower half of her body. Dia had more fun with Mari the previous week than she'd like to admit, and as she was checking out Kanan's body, she started to get curious about the boobs that Mari had been keeping to herself this whole time. Kanan was already used to Mari, so she probably wouldn't mind a quick touch or two from Dia, right?

Excited to see what she'd been missing, Dia grabbed Kanan's breasts from behind, but that didn't get much of a reaction out of her. Instead, Kanan just turned and whispered, “Dia?” in a tone that said she was more surprised that Dia would do such a thing than she was about suddenly being groped. She was pretty used to it after all, after having to deal with Mari for so long.

“Yes, Kanan?” Dia was just letting her hands rest on Kanan's chest for the moment.

“Are you... groping me?” Kanan asked, still dumbstruck at the very idea.

“You let Mari do it all the time. Isn't it only fair that I get the chance to as well?”

Kanan hardly knew what to think about this situation, but Dia kinda had a point. “I... I guess. But just for a little bit okay? And nothing more than this, okay?”

“Mhmm.” Dia hummed in agreement as she felt up Kanan's chest. The hoodie's thick fabric prevented her from getting a good enough feel, so Dia snaked her hands into its sleeveless sides so she could touch Kanan through her undershirt. Kanan sighed a bit as Dia slowly fondled her chest, but Dia wasn't satisfied. Even though she had bypassed her hoodie, Kanan's undershirt and bra still acted as barriers against Dia's hands. This wasn't good enough, she wanted to touch them directly.

Dia grabbed the hem of the hoodie and started to lift, but Kanan swiftly moved her hands to keep it in place. “Okay, that's enough touching for now.” Kanan whispered back towards her. Dia moved a hand back up to grope at her again, but Kanan swatted it away. “Dia, I said that's enough.” she said in a much sterner tone than before.

Dia retracted her hands, but she had no real intention of stopping. She just had to figure out how to break through Kanan's guard. Glancing down, Dia confirmed that Kanan wasn't wearing a belt, as her jeans fit snug enough on her body to easily stay up by themselves. Today, however, that just meant that there was one less obstacle for Dia to overcome. Kanan was focused on defending her chest, so all Dia had to do was attack from a different angle.

Without warning, Dia darted her hands around to unbuckle and unzip Kanan's jeans and yanked them downward as quickly as possible, almost pulling her green and blue striped panties down with them. Kanan yelped and shoved her hands down to cover her now exposed undies, and Dia took the chance to lift up her hoodie and undershirt in one swift motion to free her breasts, now concealed only by a green and blue bra.

“Stop it Dia, this is embarrassing!” Kanan's matching set of underwear was now on full display, two hands not being enough to cover herself up effectively despite her frantic attempts to.

Dia took a moment to admire Kanan's beautifully toned yet smooth body, thinking to herself that she looked even better when clad in a cute bra and panties instead of the usual swimsuit. Her hoodie and shirt were now resting around her collarbone, no longer obscuring the size and shape of her impressive pair of tits, and her pants were tangled around her calves with no hope of being properly pulled back into place before Dia could intervene.

After thoroughly enjoying the eye candy Kanan so generously provided for her, Dia returned to her initial objective of her breasts. She played with them in an almost childlike manner, jiggling and bouncing them around before pulling them up and out of their cups, freeing her tits from the last piece of clothing in Dia's way. She twisted Kanan around until they were facing each other and then immediately buried her head into the pair of soft, squishy titties despite Kanan's protests. Dia moved her head around, rubbing the large breasts all over her face, then began to accompany her motions with stray licks and kisses. Before long, Kanan was having a very hard time suppressing her squeaks and moans whenever Dia occasionally licked or kissed one of her nipples.

After a couple minutes of buildup Dia latched her mouth onto Kanan's left nipple and started to suck, eliciting a long string of moans from the girl who was beginning to realize that her breasts were much more sensitive than she thought they were. As the pleasure in her body steadily increased, Kanan sensed that something bigger was coming and desperately tried to push Dia's head away to stop it. That idea backfired on her as Dia's lips remained tightly on her breast, which resulted in Dia's mouth simply pulling on Kanan's nipple every time her head was pushed back and sending intense jolts of pleasure through her. Before Kanan realized she should stop she was pushed over the edge, clamping both hands over her mouth as she was inadvertently brought to orgasm by her own actions.

Dia released Kanan's nipple from her mouth with a _pop_ and Kanan leaned back against the door, trying to catch her breath and heavily panting, “N-no more, Dia...” But they weren't done yet. Kanan didn't have the strength to resist when Dia turned her back around and pushed her against the door, pressing her breasts up against the window and showing them off to the world outside. Dia then moved Kanan's body back and forth, smushing her titties and rubbing her erect nipples on the glass.

She then turned her attention to Kanan's still panty-clad lower half and gave her butt a few slaps, eliciting a sharp yelp with each one. Dia then worked on removing the dripping wet underwear and grabbed a handful of Kanan's bare ass, hungrily kneading it in hopes of building up more arousal as Kanan squirmed under her touch, still immobilized against the door of their train car.

Dia couldn't restrain herself from the main course for long though. She pulled Kanan's hips towards her and pressed on her back to bend her over, Kanan's hands now too busy supporting her against the door to make any attempts to reach back and shield herself as Dia helped one of her legs out of her crumpled jeans and proceeded to spread them apart.

Dia then lowered herself enough to shove her face between Kanan's legs and started licking and slurping away at her hot, dripping sex. With no free hands to muffle herself with, Kanan was forced to gasp and moan into the open air as Dia's tongue ran along her slit, lapping up her juices and occasionally dipping inside to drink them from their source. As the volume of Kanon's unrestricted noises steadily increased, so too did the amount of fluids flowing from her, all for Dia to enthusiastically gulp down.

Once Dia was full, she shifted her focus to Kanan's clit as a reward for quenching her thirst. Her first few licks to the nub made Kanan's hips buck into her, and as Dia increased her speed Kanan reflexively pressed herself as far into Dia's face as she could, having completely lost control of her own body at this point. Kanan could do nothing but frantically plead, “Lemme cum lemme cum lemme cum!” as she continued to be overwhelmed with burning pleasure and rapidly humped Dia's face to try to fulfill her wish of sweet release. As soon as Dia started sucking on her clit, Kanan's wish was granted as she peaked higher than ever before, her body violently trembling and legs giving out under her massive orgasm as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dia wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she moved her head away, allowing Kanan to crumple onto the ground into a gasping, still trembling heap of disheveled clothing and sex, unable to even think of getting back up. Dia took advantage of this barely-conscious state to take out her phone and snap a few pictures, shifting Kanan around to ensure her breasts and face were clearly visible and to get some good full body shots before she came to her senses.

When Kanan finally recovered some of her strength she slowly managed to bring herself to her feet where she pulled up her panties and jeans, got her breasts back into the cups of her bra, then pulled her shirt and hoodie back down over her body. As the train doors opened, she took Dia's hand and let her lead her out, not having any confidence in her own still wobbly legs.

“...Dia, you can't just do that kind of thing to someone. You should know that, of all people. You're lucky I'm you're friend and not a stranger or else you could've gotten into really big trouble.” Kanan spoke up after finally catching her breath.

“But it felt good, didn't it?”

“I... w-well...” Kanan couldn't deny that it felt amazing, but it was still extremely embarrassing. She sighed. “It's fine if it's just this one time... But seriously, no more, okay?”

Dia nodded. “Understood.”

Dia had enjoyed that a lot though, and it seemed pretty obvious to her that Kanan did too. She was already getting addicted to forcing her friends to feel good after only doing so twice, so chances are she wouldn't be able to keep her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by this doujin: https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/be_happy_dia_sama


	2. You

Dia was sitting in the student council room, sighing as she finished filling out the last sheet of paperwork for the day. Student council work tended to pile up since Aqours practice kept her pretty busy, but today they were taking a day off so she decided to stay after school and get all of it done. She stood up and filed the paperwork away, then went to grab her bag, unzipping it and peering at the contents inside; a few school books, some writing utensils, and the newest issue of her favorite idol magazine, along with a vibrating massager and a strap-on dildo.

 

Earlier that week she had asked Mari to get a few sex toys for her, and Mari brought them to her earlier that afternoon along with a few comments making fun of how horny Dia had been acting lately. In response Dia threatened to use the toys on Mari right then and there, but Mari just laughed and mused about how easy it was to tease her and left.

 

Dia zipped her bag back up and walked out of the room. When she headed out of the main building she decided to wander around the outside of the school for a bit as she pondered who she should use her new tools on; Mari would've actually been nice, and she had a slight urge to mess around with Kanan some more, but she wanted someone new. Fortunately, she didn't have to think about it for long. While walking around she spotted You getting out of the pool, removing her swimming cap and goggles as she did so. Her competition swimsuit showed off her body nicely, fitting tightly against her ass and riding up slightly as swimsuits tend to, and accentuating a pair of tits that were much larger than the school's loose-fitting uniform usually made them look. In fact, Dia noted that You's boobs were probably almost as big as Kanan's now that she had the chance to get a good look at them.

 

Dia jumped in surprise when she heard the cheerful girl's voice, realizing that she had been zoning out and staring at her for quite a while. “Hey Dia! What's up?” she asked as she approached.

 

“Oh, I uhh, just finished up my student council work,” she stuttered out. Regaining her composure, Dia realized that she had to come up with a plan quickly if she didn't want to miss this opportunity. “I was just about to... go get some ice cream on the way home. Would you like to join me?”

 

“Ah, sure!” You had a wide grin on her face. It wasn't often that Dia asked anyone outside the other 3rd years to hang out after all. “Oh, but I need to go change real quick. You can come too, I don't wanna make you wait out here by yourself.”

 

Dia nodded and followed You to the locker room, sneaking a few peeks at her cute butt along the way. As they went inside, Dia realized that she was just handed an even better opportunity to try out her new toys. “Where's the rest of the swim team?” she asked.

 

“They all went home already. I wanted to stay a bit longer and get some more practice in though.” You replied as she dried herself off.

 

“I see.” Good, nobody else would be coming while they're in here. “...Would you like a massage? It sounds like you might need one after working so hard today.”

 

“Ah, um, that does sound pretty nice.” You took a moment to consider the offer, then grinned and replied, “Alright, yeah, I'll take a massage.”

 

Perfect. Dia pointed to one of the benches in the locker room. “Go lie down on your stomach over there, please.”

 

You complied, her breasts squishing up against the bench as she lied down. The bench was more than wide enough for her to comfortably fit on it, and she placed her arms in front of her to rest her head on top of. Dia followed and set her bag down next to it, then stepped one leg over and straddled the back of You's thighs to position herself into a good spot to give the massage.

 

Dia looked down, saw You's swimsuit still riding up and revealing more of her ass than she'd probably intended, but went to massage her shoulders instead in an act of self-restraint. She'd get her prize soon enough, but there was a game plan she had to follow, despite the fact that it almost felt as if the swimmer's hips were silently teasing and tempting her.

 

As Dia got to work she felt the tension in You's body start to ease up, and she visibly relaxed and let out a sigh as Dia worked her way down her back. But unbeknownst to You, Dia's hand motions were dragging her swimsuit up ever so slightly, wedging it up just slowly enough that You didn't notice while her attention was focused on the massage. By the time Dia made it to the bottom of her back, the fabric was completely sandwiched between You's asscheeks prompting Dia to give them both a squeeze.

 

You squeaked in surprise, but Dia assured her that this was just another part of the massage. However, a blush started to creep onto You's face as she finally realized that her butt was completely exposed. She simply tried to ignore that fact as Dia kneaded and massaged her behind, convincing herself that Dia probably wasn't staring and would just forget about it soon afterwards. After giving some brief attention to her upper thighs, Dia took her hands off of You's body and leaned over to open her bag.

 

“Whatcha getting from your bag, Dia?” You inquired, curious after she heard the sound of the zipper being undone.

 

“Just a little something to make this massage feel better.” she replied as she took out the electric massager and switched it on.

 

You wondered how this mysterious tool she could hear buzzing behind her would help, but she didn't have to wonder for long as Dia pressed it firmly against her shoulders. You nearly moaned as the vibrating wand moved across her back, and she sunk down further as any tension that remained in her body was melted away. Dia was right, this _did_ feel better. The wand drifted down to her ass, drawing circles around each smooth, exposed cheek before running along her thighs. Dia then stood and backed up a bit, You already starting to miss the pleasant feeling of the wand as it was pulled away, and slightly parted You's legs.

 

“Dia, wha- ahn!”

 

You was interrupted by her own moan as the toy was shoved between her legs, which reflexively closed around it as the delightful sensation returned but was instead sending waves of pleasure throughout her nether regions. 'This can't be on purpose,' You thought, believing that Dia had somehow dipped into the wrong spot on accident, but whenever she opened her mouth to speak the only sounds that came out were long, steady moans. Dia moved the wand up and down, rubbing You through her swimsuit and occasionally pressing it against the area where her clit should be. You resigned herself to her fate, unable to escape the ecstasy that Dia's “mistake” was shooting through her core, opting to instead focus her attention on trying to keep quiet and shoving her face into her arms to muffle her moans.

 

Dia found her reactions adorable and wanted to prolong them as much as possible, redirecting the stimulation to You's thighs when it seemed like she was about to cum, only to return it moments later. You was helpless as Dia edged her repeatedly, feeling as if this cycle would never end. But suddenly, the toy was pressed against her clit and held there, finally allowing her to reach the climax she had been awaiting for so long.

 

You's mouth hung open in a silent scream and her eyes squeezed shut as her legs clamped around around the vibrator, clear fluid splattering out of her swimsuit as she came. The lack of a reaction from her masseuse made her think that just maybe, she had managed to completely hide her orgasm, until Dia pulled the toy away and asked, “You, what just started dripping down your legs?”

 

“I, uhh...” You was having trouble speaking, still breathing heavily in the afterglow of her orgasm. “I must... m-must have... not dried myself... off... completely...” She chuckled nervously. “Ehehe... silly me, right?”

 

Amused at that response, Dia simply hummed as she brought the toy to her lips, licking You's nectar off the tip. It was sweet, vaguely reminding her of Kanan whose taste was still fresh in her mind. After cleaning it all off with her tongue, she placed the massager back into her bag and traded it out for the strap-on that was waiting to be used. As You still lied face down on the bench and recovered from her climax, Dia quietly stepped into the strap-on's harness and fastened it around her waist.

 

When You finally got herself under control, she sat up and let out a sigh, relieved that the extremely embarrassing ordeal was over. “Thanks for the massage!” she exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice as she got up off the bench and headed for her locker, her nice, firm ass still totally on display. “I really needed tha- woah!”

 

Dia darted forward and wrapped an arm around her midriff, knocking You off balance as she was pulled back toward the bench and onto her lap, the toy dick resting against her junior's back. As You tried to get her bearings, Dia lifted her up and allowed the toy to brush against her thigh, bobbing into view as You looked down to see what the stiff object that she had just felt was. Her eyes widened when she saw it, not too huge but still fairly sizable, having no idea what to do as Dia pulled her swimsuit to the side and cleared a path to line up the plastic length with her slick entrance.

 

“W-w-wait, you're not gonna- mmngh!” Dia slowly but forcefully pushed You down and inserted the fake cock, patiently guiding her body as she sunk down onto it, allowing her to enjoy every inch as it rubbed against her insides until reaching its hilt. You's breathing had already become hard and shallow by the time Dia finished filling her up.

 

“H-hey Dia, hold oooooonnnNNNGH!” Dia began to gingerly slide You up and down along the length, providing her with a constant stream of pleasure that grew greater by the second. The feeling of being nearly emptied and filled up again repeatedly was already too much for the poor girl, and she gasped as her walls clamped down on the dildo and another orgasm washed over her body.

 

Dia didn't plan on giving her a break however, continuing to force her way through You's tightening passage as she rode out her climax. She then began to pick up pace until she reached a nice and steady rhythm, bouncing You up and down on her lap. As You's breathing became erratic again, Dia lifted her up and slammed her back down, driving the cock as deep into her as possible and forcing out yet another orgasm.

 

This time Dia relented, allowing You to lean back against her and catch her breath with the toy nestled inside of her. Dia reached up and idly fondled her partner's breasts during their break, slipping her hands inside the swimsuit to get a couple nice handfuls of her soft yet firm titties. After a minute or so of squishing and squeezing she pulled her hands out and wrapped her arms under You's thighs, lifting her legs into the air in an attempt to drive herself even deeper inside. You was completely at Dia's mercy as she began to fuck her again, quickly bringing her to her next shuddering climax.

 

Dia finally lifted You off of her, an action that elicited another soft moan as the toy slid out. With it a stream of liquid came pouring out from between You's trembling legs, having built up inside of her previously plugged up pussy. When the deluge finally subsided Dia laid her down on her back, on the locker room floor.

 

You assumed that Dia was done now, but was quickly proven wrong when she knelt down and lifted the younger girl's legs over her shoulders. Dia lined up and inserted herself again, relishing the expression of ecstasy on You's now-visible face as she came immediately after being filled up once more. She didn't even let her finish climaxing before she began rapidly thrusting in and out, pounding into her over and over and over. You couldn't stop cumming as Dia fucked her nonstop, having orgasm after orgasm with almost no gap between them and squealing louder with each one.

 

Finally content with her work, Dia slammed into You one last time before pulling out and dodging to the side to avoid the flood of juices squirting out of her as she came one last time. Without Dia to support them her legs plummeted to the ground, completely devoid of strength as You lied there unmoving, save for the occasional twitching aftershock and her heaving chest as she gasped for air.

 

By the time she was stable enough to think straight, Dia was already carrying her to the showers and helping her clean herself off.

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time You and Dia got to the ice cream place, but they were relieved to see that it was still open. As they entered the store You immediately rushed over to look at all the flavors on display. She was excited, almost acting like a happy little puppy. Dia had offered to treat her, and she was going to get as much ice cream as she could to make up for the older girl's earlier mischief.

 

“So, what flavor do you want?” Dia asked when she caught up to her.

 

“Hmm... oh, this one! And this one, and this one, and this one!” You exclaimed as she pointed at a whole bunch of different flavors. Honestly, Dia had to admit that it was kinda cute.

 

Dia bought You's ice cream and a single scoop for herself, and they sat down at one of the tables to just talk and enjoy spending time together. After they finished eating, Dia brought You home to make sure she got there safe and sound before returning to her own house. Before she went to bed though, she made a note of something that she certainly didn't want to forget to do in the morning.

 

She was gonna have to ask Mari to get her some more toys.

 


	3. Chika

Chika was late. Aqours had to perform in an important show a few towns over that day, and Chika was late. Dia had been chosen to stay behind and make sure Chika got to the right place while the rest of the girls went on ahead, and she was not happy about it. It was pretty hot outside, so Dia was stuck waiting outside the train station in relative discomfort until she saw Chika, wearing a sky blue tank top, denim short shorts, and a pair of sandals, waving in the distance and running over.

 

“You're late,” Dia said as Chika arrived while turning to walk inside the station.

 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry!” Chika apologized, catching up to walk by Dia's side.

 

“We've had this planned for over two weeks, you know that, and yet you still weren't responsible enough to be on time. You'd better have a very good explanation for yourself.”

 

“We suddenly got a ton of customers at the inn this morning and my sisters needed help and they've been so stressed out recently and I couldn't just leave them there and we were gonna leave earlier than we had to anyway so I didn't think being a little late would be that bad.”

 

Dia had to admit, that _was_ a pretty good excuse. She couldn't really stay mad at her for helping her sisters with the family business, and if they could still make it in time for the show then it hadn't really caused any harm. Dia sighed. “It still would have been nice to let us know you had something else to do first... but I understand. I'm sorry for scolding you.”

 

“Ehehe, don't worry about it.” Chika replied with a grin.

 

The train arrived soon after the girls reached the platform and they headed inside. It was only moderately crowded – they were still confined to the center of the car but they had a relatively comfortable amount of wiggle room. Dia briefly considered taking advantage of the situation before she noticed a girl that kept glancing over in her direction. She was maybe around Chika's age, and it was painfully obvious that she was trying her best not to stare.

 

“Can I help you?” Dia asked, sounding just a bit more intimidating than she intended.

 

The girl jumped a bit in surprise. “O-oh, umm... I just wanted to say hi. I'm, um, I'm a really big fan of Aqours and stuff, so...” she trailed off.

 

“Ooh, a fan? Hi, nice to meet you!” Chika said with a smile.

 

The girl shyly smiled back and started to blush. “I-I was wondering, um, Chika, would it be okay if I got a picture with you? You're super cute and really really pretty and...” At this point it was pretty obvious that she had a little bit of a crush on Chika.

 

“Of course it's okay!” Chika smiled again and the girl excitedly came over, with a really happy look on her face as they posed together and snapped a picture.

 

“Thank you so much, I-”

 

“Are you sure you don't want to take a few more?” Dia interrupted. “We can give you a bit more of a variety of nice shots.” Dia had positioned herself behind Chika and was beginning to slide the straps of her tank top down her shoulders.

 

“D-Dia?” Chika grabbed the straps and moved them back into place.

 

“Come on, why don't you give her a little fanservice, Chika? It's your responsibility as an idol to make your fans happy, you know.” Chika turned her head away from the girl and blushed as she hesitantly released her grip, allowing Dia to continue sliding the straps down her arms until a sizable amount of her cleavage was showing, with just a hint of her white bra peeking out above her shirt. Just like You, Chika's boobs were quite a bit bigger than they usually seemed to be, maybe even the same size as the aforementioned swimmer's. Dia was gonna have to see if she could use her student council influence to change their uniforms to show off everyone's bodies more.

 

“Go ahead, take as many photos as you'd like,” Dia said to the fan, who nervously raised her phone and snapped a few more pics of her favorite idol. Dia turned Chika around to give a nice shot of her butt, then turned her to face towards the girl again and lifted up her shirt to show off some midriff. The girl was starting to really get into it now, taking lots of shots from multiple different angles.

 

“Would you like to touch her?”

 

“Eeehhhhh?!” Chika exclaimed.

 

Dia reached over and grabbed the girl's hand. “Come on, don't be shy,” she cooed as she guided her hand to Chika's breast.

 

“Hey, w-wait-” Chika attempted to brush the hand away but Dia quickly grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her.

 

“Go ahead.” The girl gave the boob a tentative squeeze, causing Chika to squeak in surprise. “See, she likes it,” Dia reassured her. She lightly squeezed a few more times then put her phone away so she could grab Chika's other breast, eliciting a second squeak.

 

After playing with Chika's boobs for a bit, she looked her crush in the eyes and leaned in for a chaste peck on the lips, then let out a giggle before going back in for more. Chika tried to protest but her voice was muffled as their lips met in a proper kiss. The girl briefly leaned away to sigh in contentment before leaning back in, this time forcing her tongue past Chika's lips. She slid her hands into Chika's shirt and resumed fondling her as she explored her mouth, temporarily losing herself in the moment before finally breaking the kiss with a _smooch_.

 

“Let's get this pesky thing out of the way, shall we?” Dia grabbed Chika's top, lifting it up and over her head before discarding it on the floor. The girl took out her phone again and snapped a few more pics of Chika, who was now only sporting her shorts and a plain white bra. She knelt down in front of Chika to plant a trail of kisses up her belly, coaxing out a few gasps and whines before stopping just below her chest, then stood back up to enthusiastically grope and admire her tits.

 

She reached down to grab Chika's butt, then lightly tugged at her shorts and glanced at Dia, silently asking her to take those off as well. Dia unzipped them and slid them down Chika's legs, taking her sandals with them when she lifted her legs out of her bottoms. Chika's panties were pure white like her bra, save for a childish mikan design that was printed on the back. Her fan began groping her ass right away, even slipping her hands into the fabric to get a better grip on her plentiful behind.

 

She removed her hands and backed up again to add even more pictures to her new gravure collection starring Chika, who was now thoroughly embarrassed about being out in public in nothing but her underwear. Dia almost wanted to take her off the train like that, clad in only her cute bra and panties, but that would have to wait for some other time.

 

The girl concluded this part of the photoshoot with a few shots of the wet spot on Chika's panties that had formed as a result of her touching. She gently pressed a finger into it and was rewarded with a brief moan that encouraged her to take things further. She proceeded to kiss Chika deeply while slipping a hand into the front of her underwear and was met with a warm and slick wetness that coated the tips of her fingers. After shoving her hand deeper between Chika's legs she started rubbing along her entrance and sucking on her tongue, drinking up all the moans that Chika leaked into her mouth.

 

Wanting to hear Chika make her cute noises unimpeded, the girl gave her tongue one last suck before breaking the kiss. Chika's heavy panting transitioned into guttural moans of desire as the girl pressed her palm against her clit, slowly caressing it as she continued running her fingers along her lips. She took her time, allowing Chika to milk out every last drop of pleasure as the heat inside of her grew stronger and stronger until she soaked the gentle hand with her climax, grinding back and forth as her orgasm spilled out of her and trailed down her legs. The devoted fan was making her beloved idol cum and she couldn't be happier.

 

The girl took her hand out of Chika's panties, brushing against her clit along the way and making her shudder. She took more pictures, highlighting Chika's post-orgasmic expression and the sight of her juices leaking out the sides of her panties. Dia unhooked Chika's bra, removing it and tossing it to the ground to finally reveal her naked bust to the girl for the first time. A few pictures were taken before the girl got to work fondling Chika's titties, squeezing and squishing them and forcing out moans every time she pinched her nipples, topping it all off with a loving kiss on each one.

 

Dia dropped Chika's panties, a thread of her sticky arousal keeping them connected until they hit the floor. Chika was now completely nude on public transportation and fully exposed to the girl in front of her who was joyfully documenting the occasion, even going so far as to take a few selfies with Chika's naked body.

 

The girl knelt down and Dia lifted Chika's leg into the air to allow easier access. She stared at Chika's dripping pussy for just a brief moment before shoving her face into it, hungrily slurping up every last drop of quim she could find and drawing out countless adorable squeals of delight.

 

She withdrew from her feast to gaze affectionately at Chika's erotic expression as she reached in and slowly penetrated her with two fingers. She explored inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls and gauging the reactions she got in order to locate her G-spot. She positioned both fingers against it and pressed down, inciting a loud moan from its owner. The moans grew even louder and more frequent as she began moving her fingers in and out, picking up pace until she was aggressively pumping into her and assaulting her highly erogenous pleasure center.

 

It didn't take long until Chika was trembling and crying out in ecstasy, her walls contracting around the digits as sporadic shots of cum squirted out of her and all over the girl's face. The girl continued her rapid thrusting as Chika rode out her orgasm until she finally relaxed, panting heavily and melting into her touch.

 

“I think it's time to let Chika rest now, we have a big show to put on today and she won't be able to perform if you tire her out too much. Dia dropped Chika's leg and let her lean her exhausted form back against her. At the same time she took out a handkerchief and politely wiped any of the juices off the fan's face that she hadn't already reached and lapped up with her own tongue.

 

The girl took one last picture then rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small signing board and pen, and held them out towards a still-dazed Chika. “Um, c-could I please have your autograph too?”

 

Dia smirked. This girl had just gorged herself on Chika's body yet was still acting shy afterwards, how adorable. “How about something a little better?” She picked up Chika's panties off the floor and laid them out on top of the board. “Go on Chika, sign them for your fan.”

 

Chika straightened herself up and picked up the pen, blushing hard as she took off the cap and autographed her own panties.

 

A wide grin appeared on the girl's face. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Chika in a big hug. She nuzzled into her a bit before backing away and stowing Chika's underwear away in her bag, obviously very happy about her souvenir.

 

“You know, I think you might be Chika's biggest fan,” Dia declared, and the girl's eyes went wide.

 

“Really?! You think so?”

 

“Of course. I haven't seen any of her other fans show her as much love as you did today. In fact, as long as you don't tell anyone about it, we'll let you do this again sometime. Sound good?” The girl nodded enthusiastically, and they exchanged numbers before she waved and walked away. What a nice girl.

 

After the girl left Chika scrambled to pull her shorts up and step back into her sandals, and barely got her bra back on when the train doors opened. Dia quickly scooped her tank top off the ground and dragged her out of the train, quickly pulling the topless Chika through the city so that they wouldn't be late for their show. Even if she had time to put her shirt on she'd just have to take it back off to change into her stage outfit anyways.

 

By the time they got to the venue everyone else was already ready to go. They rushed inside and changed, then met up with the others with only minutes to spare. Chika was more nervous about this show than any other she had been in; she wasn't wearing any panties, and unfortunately for her, she had to perform in a short skirt.

 

* * *

 

“...Stupid Dia.”

 

The show had gone perfectly, and Dia and Chika were the last ones changing out of their costumes while everyone else waited outside.

 

“Hmm? What did I do?”

 

“I had to go out there with no underwear! It was so embarrassing, and I bet everyone saw, and-”

 

“So what if everyone saw? I'm sure they all enjoyed the sight.”

 

“That's not- ugh!” Chika pouted. “That was one of my favorite pairs too! You owe me!”

 

Dia let out a sigh. “Fine, fine. I'll take you underwear shopping, okay?” Chika nodded triumphantly in response.

 

When they left the changing room, they let their friends know they had something to do and that they could go ahead without them, then headed to the store to buy Chika some new panties. Dia figured she might as well make the most of it and get something for herself while she was there. Or, even better, maybe she'd buy something nice to force Kanan or Mari to wear.

 


	4. Riko

_Bzzzz._

 

Dia was sitting in the student council room, holding a pink bullet vibrator in her hand and idly messing with its settings. Mari had given it to her the other day, but she hadn't thought of a good way to use it yet. She planned to use it on Yoshiko, but she kind of wanted to try it out on someone else and test its limits before that.

 

Dia sighed and put the vibe and remote back into her bag, leaving it on her desk as she left the student council room. It was lunch time, and maybe if she took a walk during her break she'd be able to come up with something. Fortunately, an idea popped into her head as she made her way outside and found Chika, Riko, and You all talking and eating together.

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt you three, but could I borrow Riko for a moment?”

 

“Me? Sure, I guess.” Riko said as she put down her lunch and stood up.

 

“Oooh, maybe Dia's going to confess her undying love for you,” You teased, getting a giggle from Chika.

 

Riko sighed, blushing a bit. “Oh, be quiet.”

 

Dia ignored the comment and started to head back inside, beckoning for Riko to follow.

 

“So... what do you need me for, Dia?” Riko asked once they were inside.

 

“I just need help with some student council work. Kanan and Mari are busy, so I figured you'd be the next best person to ask. Don't worry, it'll be quick.”

 

Riko simply nodded and followed along until they reached the student council room. However, as soon as they went inside, Dia locked the door and pushed her against it with a _thud_. Finding herself on the receiving end of a kabedon, Riko's face turned bright red as she started blushing intensely. Maybe Dia really was going to confess her love after all?

 

“D-Dia? What are you-” Riko started before freezing up when she felt a hand slip under her skirt.

 

“Seriously? One kabedon and you're already this wet?” Dia asked as she felt around Riko's damp panties.

 

Riko sheepishly turned her head away from Dia. “I-I'm not wet...”

 

“You're certainly wet enough to do me a small favor. Stay here.” Dia walked over to her desk and took the vibrator out of her bag, then went back to Riko. She got on her knees and started to pull Riko's pink panties down, noting the cute little red bow on the front. Blushing even harder, Riko tried to grab her panties and pull them back up, but Dia peeled her fingers off the fabric so she could pull them down around her knees.

 

Riko gasped as Dia pushed the vibe into her, the bullet slipping in easily as a result of her arousal. Dia then pulled Riko's panties back up and unlocked the door, gently pushing Riko out of the room as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. “You'd better hurry to class. I don't believe there's enough time to find a restroom and take that out first, unless you want everyone to see you pull your panties down and take a sex toy out of yourself in the middle of the hallway.”

 

Still blushing, Riko gave Dia a dirty look before heading off to class.

 

* * *

 

Dia was sitting off to the side in the second-years' classroom at a desk with a perfect view of Riko. She had told the teacher she was observing the class as “student council business,” and Riko was obviously not too happy about it. However, Dia knew just what would take the scowl off her face. She took the vibrator's remote out of her bag, hid it under her leg, and switched it on.

 

“Hyaa!”

 

Riko quickly covered her mouth after the noise left her, blushing in embarrassment as the teacher and half the class turned to look in her direction.

 

“Miss Sakurauchi? Is something wrong?” the teacher asked.

 

“N-no, it's nothing.” Riko shot a glare in Dia's direction as the teacher got started with the day's lesson.

 

Dia left the toy on its lowest setting for a minute, but got no more reactions out of Riko. Either it wasn't doing a whole lot, or Riko was very good at keeping a straight face. Dia turned it up to the next level, and Riko's eyes grew wide for just a second before going back to normal. Riko's face was still expressionless, but Dia saw her chest begin to move up and down more noticeably as she began to take deeper breaths in an attempt to keep herself under control. Dia suddenly turned the toy up to half strength causing Riko to take a couple of sharp breaths before she was able to return to her steady pace.

 

Despite mostly maintaining her composure, Dia noticed that Riko was slowly rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to quell the feeling between her legs. On top of that, she could tell Riko's breathing was getting even heavier due to the fact that her chest was heaving more dramatically than it was before. Dia decided to leave the remote at that setting for a little while to let Riko enjoy a comfortable and steady level of pleasure, preparing her for the next step.

 

Riko's expression softened after a good few minutes of pleasure intake. Her endurance was beginning to waver as it became harder and harder to resist the pleasant buzz the toy was giving her, and Dia could swear she saw something drip from between her legs and off her chair. Not yet satisfied with these results however, Dia decided it was time to test Riko's limits further.

 

She turned up the dial to about three-fourths power and figured she might as well change the vibration pattern too while she's at it. Riko clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan while shoving her other hand between her legs in response to the new, stronger sensation, a reaction that Dia found incredibly amusing.

 

Now she was really starting to squirm as she succumbed to Dia's will, unsure whether she was pressing her hand against her crotch in a desperate attempt to suppress the hot stream of pleasure or to draw out more. Regardless, Riko's plans to hold off her oncoming orgasm were foiled as Dia turned the vibe all the way up to max.

 

“MmmmMMMPH!!”

 

Riko's legs quivered before squeezing around her hand as she was filled to the brim with ecstasy. She barely managed to avoid crying out as she rode out her climax, trembling intensely until her body finally relaxed and she laid her head on her desk, panting heavily.

 

“Are you sure you're okay Riko?” Chika asked, her voice filled with concern. “Maybe you should go see the nurse.”

 

Dia stood up and walked over to Riko's desk. “That's probably a good idea. Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets there safely.” She grabbed Riko by the arm and pulled her to her feet, almost chuckling when she noticed the small puddle her victim had left in her chair before leading her out of the classroom and into the hallway.

 

“W-wait, slow down...”

 

The toy was still buzzing away inside of Riko, leaving her no time to recover as Dia dragged her down the hall. The relentless stimulation combined with Riko's loss of control over the situation meant that she was quickly nearing her limit again, but Dia had no intention of giving her a chance to compose herself. She shoved her free hand between her legs as she collapsed to her knees, trembling as she silently came a second time. After she finished, Dia dragged her back to her feet and continued pulling her along, her fluids dripping down her legs and leaving a trail as she was led back to the student council room. Dia brought her inside, locking the door and pressing her against it again while lifting her shirt to expose a pink bra with a little red bow that matched her panties.

 

“Didn't that feel good?”

 

“N-no...” Riko lied.

 

“...Riko. You just came. Twice.”

 

“N-no I didn't!” she denied, despite the fact that her inner thighs were clearly coated with her fresh quim.

 

Dia simply sighed as she knelt and pulled Riko's soaked panties down, gently taking the vibrator out of her dripping wet pussy, turning it off and replacing it with her fingers. “What about now?” she asked as she started pumping in and out.

 

“It doesn't... mmmm... d-doesn't... ah!... feel... gooood...”

 

Despite her denial, Riko openly moaned as Dia's skilled hands brought her a third surge of pleasure and she tightened around the digits, bucking wildly as another orgasm was forced upon her. Dia continued her ministrations throughout and after Riko's climax, giving her no respite from the torrent of pleasure.

 

“I just might let you rest if you admit that it feels good. But if you'd rather keep lying instead of being honest about it, I can keep this up aaalllll day.”

 

“O-okay fine you win, i-it feels good.”

 

“How good?” Dia insisted as she started rubbing Riko's clit with her palm.

 

“Really... r-really good! It feels really really good Dia I'm cumming!”

 

Riko cried out and arched her back, frantically humping Dia's hand as she came for the fourth time in a row. She sank down to the ground as Dia slid out of her, and leaned back against the door while she watched Dia lick her fingers clean.

 

When Dia was done she held up the vibe, still coated in Riko's juices. “Thank you for being my test subject. In fact, you did such a good job that I think you deserve a reward.” She pushed the toy into Riko's mouth and held it there. “Aren't you delicious?”

 

Riko whined in response but obediently sucked her cum off the toy until Dia popped it out of her mouth. She sat there panting, watching Dia wipe the vibe off while the afterglow of her multiple consecutive orgasms slowly faded away.

 

“Umm... Dia?” Riko bashfully spoke up after a few moments.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“W-what exactly were you using me as a test subject for?”

 

“I suppose I do owe you an explanation.” Dia held up the small toy. “I'm planning to use this on Yoshiko sometime soon, but before that I had to make sure it worked as well as I wanted it to. You could say I'm planning to put on a bit of a show, and this was rehearsal.”

 

“Oh. I see.” Riko paused for a moment, almost as if she was hesitating. “I-if it's supposed to be a show, umm... can I watch?”

 

Dia gave Riko an amused smirk. “Of course you may. Just make sure to catch the great Yohane's next livestream.”

 


	5. Yoshiko

Dia found herself in Yoshiko's bedroom, outfitted in one of those fancy gothic dresses that the latter liked to wear so often. It certainly wasn't something she'd usually wear, but she had to admit it had its own sort of charm. Such a large, ornate garment also made it just a little bit easier for her to hide a strap-on underneath, and the other tool she needed was stowed in her bag that she left by the door.

 

It wasn't hard to convince Yoshiko to let her join in on one of her livestreams. Dia pretty much only mentioned the idea in passing, but that was enough for Yoshiko to latch onto it and insist that she be a guest on her show.

 

And now here she was, sitting on Yoshiko's bed and watching her as she bent over her laptop and worked to get everything set up properly. Yoshiko's dress covered most of her body but left a good amount of her legs bare, although that unfortunately didn't include her thighs. Dia thought it was a shame that Yoshiko wasn't taking advantage of such an easy way to get more viewers, but she would be sure to demonstrate exactly how to grow and maintain and audience tonight.

 

“Well Dia, are you ready?” Yoshiko asked as she made a few last adjustments to her webcam.

 

“You haven't even told me what I'm supposed to do, of course I'm not ready.”

 

“Don't worry about it, just follow my lead.” Before Dia could protest, Yoshiko turned the camera on and started the stream.

 

And off Yoshiko went with her whole “fallen angel” routine, going on and on and not bothering to introduce or even acknowledge Dia for a solid five minutes. Even after the eventual introduction, she just went right back to acting as if Dia wasn't even there. Dia started to wonder why Yoshiko even wanted her on the show, and at this point she was beginning to zone out.

 

“Dia? ...Dia, are you still with us, or has your soul been torn from your body and cast into the depths of hell?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?” What a weird and over-dramatic way of getting someone's attention.

 

“Ah, I see, you were simply so enraptured by the great Yohane's beauty that you lost track of everything else. I can't say I blame you; as I'm sure you know, my beauty is so great that the gods considered it a sin and cast me down from heaven!”

 

“...A sin, you say?”

 

“Yes! Being more beautiful than even the gods themselves makes me perhaps the greatest sinner of all!” Yoshiko stood up and struck a pose, clearly proud of such an achievement.

 

“I would believe that such a grave sin deserves harsh punishment, wouldn't you agree?”

 

“The gods have already punished me by exiling me to this earthen realm, never to return.”

 

“But your beauty remains unchanged. Exiled from heaven or not, you continue to sin, and that deserves further punishment.” Dia stood up as well, taking a position facing Yoshiko.

 

Yoshiko found it hard not to grin. Dia was getting pretty into this, and things were going way better than she had expected them to. “Very well then. What do you believe would be a fitting punishment? Perhaps torment by hellfire, or imprisonment in a realm even lesser than the one we are in now?”

 

“Spanking.”

 

It took a moment for that answer to register in Yoshiko's head. “...H-huh?”

 

Dia took advantage of Yoshiko's confusion to swiftly grab her and bend her over the bed, ass facing towards the camera. “Spanking, viewed by all your loyal subjects as a warning not to commit the sins you have, lest they face the same punishment.”

 

Yoshiko was too shocked to respond, still attempting to wrap her head around what was happening as Dia lifted her dress up to reveal a pair of extremely cutesy and frilly pink panties to the audience.

 

Dia snickered. “Who knew that a fallen angel surrounded in darkness would be hiding such cute underwear beneath her clothing?”

 

“D-Dia, wait a se- EEP!”

 

Yoshiko squeaked as Dia's hand smacked her panty-clad behind, then again, and again, as Dia fell into a constant rhythm of spanking her repeatedly. The worst part was that it wasn't entirely unpleasant; Yoshiko had never thought she would be into this but it did kind of feel good. But this wasn't the time to get turned on, and Yoshiko prayed that the camera wasn't picking up the small wet spot that she could tell was starting to show on her panties.

 

“Say you've been a bad girl,” Dia said, giving Yoshiko a brief break to reply.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I said, say you've been a bad girl.” She resumed her spanking, as if to let Yoshiko know that she wouldn't stop unless she obeyed. Yoshiko picked up on the message and obeyed without hesitation, knowing that there was no other way out of this.

 

“I-I've- AH! Been a- EEP! A-a bad girl!”

 

Satisfied, Dia gave Yoshiko's round ass one last smack before going over to the camera. “Yohane has to take a short break now, but we'll be right back,” she said before turning the camera off.

 

Yoshiko was still bent over her bed, panting with her ass up in the air and pink panties on full display. Dia took a moment to admire the sight before opening her bag and taking out the same bullet vibrator she had used on Riko the other day. Yoshiko was too surprised to even protest when Dia pulled her panties down, and satisfied with how wet she was, pushed the toy inside of her before pulling the garment back up.

 

“You have a solo performance coming up next. You'd better fix yourself up before I turn the camera back on.” Dia told her, standing out of the webcam's sight with the vibrator's remote in her hand.

 

Yoshiko managed to catch her breath and compose herself just enough to re-cover herself with her dress and return to a sitting position facing towards the camera. Surprisingly, she got right back into her fallen angel act the moment that Dia turned the camera back on, as if what just happened wasn't extremely humiliating.

 

Dia had to admit, being able to continue on so easily after that was pretty impressive. Unfortunately for Yoshiko though, the small toy lodged inside of her would test her acting ability even further. Right when Yoshiko was in the middle of a particularly lengthy monologue, Dia switched the toy on.

 

Still fairly turned on from getting spanked earlier, Yoshiko let out a sharp moan as her legs wobbled and she dropped to her knees. She tried as hard as she could to resist shoving her hands between her legs, but quickly gave in as Dia wasted no time turning up the vibe's intensity. It only took a few more seconds to bring Yoshiko to a shuddering orgasm, filling her with both overwhelming pleasure and embarrassment over cumming on camera.

 

But what Dia wasn't expecting was for Yoshiko to turn even that into part of her act. Some nonsense about “dark powers emerging” was enough of an explanation for the shaking and the moans, although the noises sounded way more erotic than one would expect for such an act. Dia continued, determined to break through her persona, but every time Yoshiko climaxed she just used the same excuse, even when she eventually curled up into a ball before cumming multiple times.

 

Frustrated with Yoshiko's persistence, Dia turned the camera off so she could pull Yoshiko to her feet, yank her panties all the way off, and pull out the vibe and toss it off to the side. Dia bent Yoshiko over and lifted up her own skirt to reveal the strap-on she was wearing, lining it up against Yoshiko's dripping entrance and penetrating her before she even knew what was going on.

 

Dia would have loved to just fuck Yoshiko right there, but she resisted the temptation to plunge the whole thing in and stopped once the first couple of inches were inside. After making sure the front of Yoshiko's dress was blocking any view of the strap-on, she faced towards the camera and turned it back on before pulling Yoshiko back towards her bed.

 

Yoshiko sunk all the way down the length and let out a choked moan as Dia pulled her onto her lap. The feeling of being so quickly and completely filled up almost made her dizzy, but Dia didn't have the patience to wait and let Yoshiko get her bearings.

 

“Go on, your fans are waiting,” Dia whispered in Yoshiko's ear, causing her to shudder a bit.

 

Yoshiko complied as best as she could, continuing where she left off and trying to ignore the unwelcome insertion in her pussy. That proved to be extremely difficult when Dia started slowly shifting around, grinding the toy against Yoshiko's insides and making it even harder for her to concentrate than when she only had a small vibrator to deal with. Even more unfortunately for Yoshiko, she was soon rendered completely unable to speak in any coherent manner as Dia grabbed her sides, thrusting upwards while she repeatedly lifted her and dropped her back down on the dildo.

 

Even though the stream's viewers couldn't see the strap-on, it was pretty obvious that Yoshiko was getting fucked and there weren't any excuses for her to make this time. Yoshiko clamped down on the shaft, barely holding onto consciousness as she came for what felt like the millionth time that day. Dia kept on going, but Yoshiko's moans gradually came to a halt as she finally passed out.

 

Dia was a little disappointed, but there wasn't much she could do about it except end the show. “Well everyone, it looks like Yohane's exhausted for the night. Hope you all enjoyed the show!” Dia got up, awkwardly waddled over to the laptop with Yoshiko still on the strap-on, and turned the stream off.

 

She took Yoshiko back to her bed before finally pulling out and letting her collapse onto it. Dia then rolled her onto her back and quickly licked the copious amount of juices off her pussy before tucking her in under the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko woke up and sat up in bed just in time to see Dia walk into her room to bring her a glass of water and a plate of warm food.

 

“You must be tired Yoshiko, make sure you drink and eat up, okay?”

 

Yoshiko simply turned away with a “hmph.”

 

“What's the matter?” Dia asked.

 

“I'm mad at you.”

 

“Mad at me? I don't see why, I'm sure you got a lot more loyal viewers after tonight's show. In fact, I think you'd be a pretty good camgirl.”

 

That flustered Yoshiko a lot, and she started blushing hard. “I-I... S-shut up! Don't say such embarrassing things, you dummy...”

 

Dia just giggled. “Well Yoshiko, I have some other business to take care of now. I hope you'll consider inviting me back on sometime soon.”

 

She gave a quick wave before leaving Yoshiko's house, pulling out her phone to call Riko and ask her what she thought about tonight's show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of ideas I can visualize in my head pretty easily but it can be pretty hard to put some of them into words, so hopefully I can improve on that in future chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this one!


End file.
